


衍生的衍生脑洞：Challah

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 1





	衍生的衍生脑洞：Challah

Challah：某种犹太教在安息日食用的面包，这里特指用于宗教用途的白面包

嗯，想了想，就让我直接写一个短篇吧。

注意：文笔下降，脑洞上升。

杰森个人向：五十年份的面包的衍生脑洞

1.

杰森笑的很大声。

不速之客十分困惑的看着他，表情无辜，他穿着一身稍微皱了些的白袍，因为杰森的大笑而有点摸不清情况。

而杰森因为对方的模样笑的更大声了些，掏出手机往沙发另一边连续拍了好几张，这真棒，他从来没想到自己回来后还能收到这份贺礼，而这个家伙绝赞的送了一些久违的笑点给他。

而沙发上原本坐着的人将目光在爆笑着的红头罩，和那不速之客间游弋，迪克已经暗自绕到了这个陌生人背后，达米安在摸沙发底下的刀，提姆用手机摄像头对准了对方在比对信息，而我们的布鲁斯韦恩依然保持着淡淡地笑，但眼里流露精光已经完全切换成了蝙蝠侠模式。

杰森将蝙蝠们的动作尽收眼底，不，不止是蝙蝠们，可敬的阿福已经挪到了壁炉边，去拿那杆他认为没办法用的枪，很显然那把枪还能使用，只要他的“客人”有不应该的举动，老管家并不介意来上一枪。

虽然闹剧很好笑，但杰森还是叹息一声，他的叹息将蝙蝠们的注意力吸引到了他身上，而他的客人也是，对方因为现在的局势而不知所措，杰森朝对方伸手，而对方微乎其微的点了点头，走到他身边，从那白袍子里，掏出了。

一袋面包。

也许是因为面包终于送出去了，对方松了一口气，他如过去一样笑了起来，用诚挚的目光看向了杰森，然后逐一扫过这些警惕不已的人们身上。

“你能和你的家人相处不错，我很高兴。”这个家伙说。

因为他的话语，布鲁斯看了看杰森，而杰森敷衍性的点了点头，因此迪克夸张的松了口气，提姆勉为其难的合上了手机，至于达米安，他并没有放松警惕，他抓紧了刀柄。

虽然明面上达米安才是最有攻击性的那个，但实际上其他蝙蝠们并没有因为一个简单的点头而解除戒备，这种软化经常会给不了解蝙蝠家族的人一种假象，而当他们放松、就是反击的时刻了。

杰森撇了撇嘴，直接拉着他的客人坐上了另一边的沙发，他从茶几上端来一份蛋糕摆在了对方面前，然后拿起那袋面包，看了两眼、就拿出一片塞进了嘴里。

他的动作太过自然，以至于蝙蝠们反应过来并提醒的同时，面包已经进了嘴里，而他们的提醒换来一个属于红头罩的挑衅的笑，在过去这种笑往往是冲突的开始，可他们的红头罩已经不一样了，那双眼与过去相比过于的.....平静，他已经不一样了，虽然已经知道，但这一次依然是再次意识到这点。

“如果他想对我下手，你们任何人都救不了我。”杰森漫不经心的咀嚼着嘴里的面包，他的话让蝙蝠们本来就绷紧的心弦更收紧了些，但红头罩依然没有当一回事，他十分平和的用放松的身体和平缓的呼吸，回应着他们的担忧和贸然食用他人食物的责问，这种情绪几乎不会展示给他们，过去他们几乎没有得到，现在却轻易的得到了。

“我不会伤害你。”

不速之客摇了摇头，端着那叠红头罩给他的蛋糕，他捏着叉子已经吃了一口，嘴边粘着奶油，但不妨碍他表示自己的不满。他已经完成了任务，如果他的到来让这一家子不自在，那么他可以离开，毕竟，今天是个特殊的日子。

已经和这个家伙相处了过于漫长时光的杰森仿佛想到了什么，他坏笑了两声，哈，他想离开恐怕不会那么容易，他并不认为老家伙会轻易放过他，而且....他的礼物可以变得更好些。

“我可以要一份礼物吗？”红头罩对不速之客说。

“哈？”

而不速之客看了看他，还是点了点头，等着红头罩说出自己的想要的礼物。

杰森无视了这群拼命用眼神示意他不要随意许愿的人，尤其是那只小红鸟，他就差大喊出来，很是滑稽的张着嘴对他用眼神拼命暗示，看样子对方已经发现了这个家伙是突然出现的，也许这些家伙把这个不速之客当成了什么恶魔，哈，他们马上就会知道答案了。

杰森慢条斯理的开了口。

“请给我一曲，圣诞颂歌？”

这个愿望过于滑稽，不，并不滑稽，作为一份礼物来讲这很合适，但提出的人却是杰森，就太过奇怪了。

本以为红头罩会许什么愿望的蝙蝠一家面面相觑，这不应该是红头罩的愿望，他们想，对于杰森来说，有什么愿望能比的过......

“你们是不是搞错了一点？”杰森笑了起来，看也没有看他们。

他向不速之客点头示意，而不速之客也微微颔首，他将蛋糕放下，径自站了起来，走到了那温暖的壁炉面前，然后又稍微站了远些。

再然后。

展开了。

一对巨大的，洁白的翅膀。

不速之客舒展着羽翼，双手环胸，然后开始歌唱。

金色的光束凭空出现在这间屋子里，照耀着羽翼，那些光芒让圣诞树上的金星仿佛活过来一般一闪一灭，宁静和祥和像潮水一样倾泻了进来，并浸满了他们。

这是真正意义上的神赐之音。

“我不会这么对我的守护天使 ，我的朋友。”

杰森在那响起的颂歌中打着拍子，仿佛真的在听一场演唱会，他挂着笑，似乎对这个不速之客，这个天使的歌声很满意。

“.......我不会对他许那个愿望。”

杰森又拿了一片面包塞进嘴里。

嗯，还是一个味道。

2.

“所以说，这是一个天使？”

“嗯。”

“你们认识？”

“嗯。”

“在你.....消失的时候认识的？”

“嗯。”

“他是你的守护天使？”

“应该吧。”

“.....为什么会给你送面包？”

红头罩对此拿了一片面包，直接塞进了迪克那张问个不停的嘴里，物理意义让对方闭嘴。

迪克对此给他一个相当幽怨的眼神，如果是以前那个杰森他恐怕会因此涌上点负罪感，但已经经受过多的红头罩不再是原来那个红头罩了，他已经是个不那么出色的大人了。

他相当自然的移开了目光，并且望向了一边也是一脸我有问题的提姆，把手伸进了面包袋子里，紧盯着提姆露出微笑。

提姆：........

小红鸟明智的闭上了嘴，并且缩回了沙发里，杰森满意的点了点头，被他当成点唱机的天使刚好结束了那首颂歌，他翻转手掌，那些字面意义的圣光向他们涌来，对他们来了一个神性满满的圣诞祝福，然后他就准备先退场了。

“一会儿见。”

杰森晃晃自己的手机，替对方指了指阳台。

而天使也从白袍里掏出一只同款手机，学着他晃了晃，然后就往阳台走。

阿福礼貌的替对方打开了阳台的门，天使也很礼貌的对老管家说了感谢，他和杰森隔着那扇门挥了挥手（而杰森也对他挥了挥）然后一展翅膀，飞走了。

红头罩十分夸张的长舒了一口气，很好，蝙蝠家只剩下了蝙蝠们，不速之客已经走了，只剩下对方留下的纪念品。

一袋面包和一地羽毛。

“杰森，我们需要谈谈。”

蝙蝠侠说。

“真希望不要在今天这么做，”红头罩摇了摇头，他叹了一口气，拿了两片面包片，快狠准的先怼到了提姆嘴里，然后又捏住达米安的下颚，用强逼小猫吃药的姿势把面包也喂给了他，眨眼之间，提姆难以置信的被塞了一嘴面包发出愤怒的呜呜声，而达米安嘴巴鼓着已经把刀拿了出来，作势就要砍他，杰森对此不躲不避，“看吧？”

杰森笑着伸出两根手指，准确捏住了朝他挥来的刀刃，在达米安做更多动作前，他微微蹲下，一个猛踢，不那么重却迅猛的踢中了对方拿刀的手，在对方眨眼时一个探手，夺走了刀。

一切发生在瞬息之间，现在拿刀的人变成了杰森，而杰森把刀放在了茶几上，微微皱着眉，说完刚刚没说完的话。

“看吧，你们并不信任我。”

这句话红头罩过去也曾说过。

但这次，他不再那么在乎，不再那么大声质问，不再为此烦躁，而是理所应当的接受，并理解了。

“我能理解，”杰森很坦然的接受这些对他而言陌生一些的人们的注视，他能回来已经足够感激，而蝙蝠们也最终接受了他的确是杰森，即便他在另一个世界生活了很多年，“如果你们真的打算这作为你们的圣诞礼物，我可以满足你们的愿望。”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

没有人主动开口，也没有人动。

直到一声铃响。

那是外面的门铃，有人按响了它。

与此同时，杰森的手机响了起来。

杰森默默的接通了电话，在注视之下喂了一声。

而大门监控上，刚刚离去的天使去而复返，他拿着手机。

“杰森，”天使有些尴尬的看着门内的院落，“有人祈祷，解决你们的......家庭问题。”

杰森叹了一口气、用眼神示意张开嘴的蝙蝠侠，极力表示如果对方说出滚出哥谭这句话，他不介意当个“坏孩子”。

“如果那么简单就好了，天使。”杰森一把按住又一次发动攻击的达米安，习惯性的就把人捞起来，放回沙发上，并且顺手撸了撸对方的头毛，他在对方挣扎的时候反应过来这并不是那个猫崽子，他啧了一声。

他歪过头，闪过瞄准他头砸来的苹果，这次他甚至懒得再假装自己是这个家的一员，他将身后的咒骂和担忧一同抛在脑后。

杰森走到那棵摆满圣诞礼物的树下，半跪下来在那堆礼物堆里找出几个头也不回的往后一丢，丢完后，他又从礼物堆里挑出几个塞进他的夹克里，然后拉上了拉链。

他站直了身体，举着手机，单手拍了拍不存在的灰尘，继续说话，“这个问题我过了几十年还没办法。”

他回过头，逐一扫过他的家人的脸。

“一会儿见。”

他很是洒脱的冲他们挥了挥手，甚至脸上带着笑。

门被打开然后关上，而红头罩已经退场。

蝙蝠们没有拦他。

3.

天使依然在庄园的大门前等着，在杰森扶着摩托过去的时候担忧的看了看他，而杰森则对他摇摇头，示意对方上车。

他在大门前脱下了自己的外套，并在自己身上摸索了一阵，从身上摘出一大堆各式各样的跟踪器，他又自己的摩托上也摘了几个，他皱着眉思索了几秒，看向大门，准确说是大门的摄像头，颇为无奈的从兜里掏出一个精巧的仪器，当着摄像头的面按下了它。

“你们真的得收收你们的控制欲了，”杰森把他短时间获得的战利品一起装进一个包装袋里，放在了门廊上，“还是你们觉得，对现在的我而言，我不会放弃这里？”

杰森对摄像头发问，看起来有点傻，但他知道另一头有人在看着他说话。

“祝你们圣诞愉快，”他对他们再次露出笑容，然后又看向了一旁的天使，“走吧，我们的家庭并没有任何问题，别把时间花在这儿。”

天使点了点头，坐在了摩托的后座上，牢牢的握住杰森的腰，杰森吹了一声口哨，猛地一握车把疾驰而去。

客厅里，蝙蝠侠看着监控一言不发，而提姆又检查了好几遍他的定位器，那些藏在红头罩身上的定位器一个都没有有回应，发生在红头罩身上的事让他有了极大的变化，回到原本时间的红头罩变得更加宽容，他甚至向前看了，他不再对他们任何一员抱有恨意，也不再试图让蝙蝠侠玩什么选择的游戏。

离开前的红头罩无疑是个愤世嫉俗的反社会青年，而当他回来后已经是个中年人，不，如果按照对方的说法，杰森在过去生活了将近二十年，他现在的年龄和现在的蝙蝠侠差不了很多，时光磨平了他身上一些棱角，让那些火焰藏的更加深，他学会了蝙蝠侠曾试图教他的一些品质，并出色的运用了它。

杰森不再试图强迫他人做选择，也不再去问有没有意义的话。

在他在安全屋里被找到的时候，他只是怀念的看着摄像头，看着后面的他们。

“我回来了。”

红头罩说。

实际上，有什么已经回不来了。

杰森走得太快，或者走得太慢。

然后就找不到了。

4.

杰森和天使一起横跨了整个城市，来到他自己的安全屋。

他在门上挂了一个请勿打扰的标志，然后打开了门，让天使进来。

也许是命运的巧合，他回来后发现他在过去的那间安全屋现在还没有被售卖，他原本打算这几天把那间屋子买下来，然后装修成原本那间屋子的风格，但现在他立刻就做了决定，打了个电话把这件事处理掉。

因为是圣诞节的关系，杰森提前在屋子里准备了火炉和一冰箱的食物，他让天使暂时去他的卧室，那些植物应该能让天使不至于无聊，而他自己则进了厨房，去准备他的圣诞大餐。

杰森并不是那种只有两三个人就不认真做菜的类型，不，准确说一开始他只自己做给自己吃，生于犯罪巷的孩子最先要学会的是如何填补自己的饥饿，然后学会的是怎么能把食物做的更好吃，学不会这点的已经永远的消失在了令人窒息的黑暗里、找不见踪影。

他在脑海里一一闪过那些属于另一条时间线的人的脸，在他到来的那刻，那过去已经成为了一条新的时间线，所以他并没有单纯用过去来称呼它，尽管他回来才没多久，他已经想念起那个不那么不有趣的蝙蝠侠，热衷于吸引他注意力的迪克，和越来越像自己的提姆。

哦，对了，还有达米安，最喜欢他的达米安，哈，尽管他没那么仔细的观察，但他知道达米安很喜欢和他在一起，他并不会把对方当个单纯的孩子，又足够的强，他并不意外这点。

某种意义上小猫崽子就是这么直接的好懂，要驯服一只野兽既要展示自己的力量，又要用阳谋来击溃他，但他并不会对自己的家人做这些，他只是想让小孩子明白一点，如果他要做他早就做了，如果他没有，那么他就可以相信他。

而达米安明白这一点，并且做的足够的好，所以杰森尽可能的让他成长起来，他知道如果对方单纯在蝙蝠家教育会发生什么，他体内的破坏力会让他终有一天被束起羽翼，那些人永远学不会堵不如疏的道理，所以他不会教他过于的克制，而是让自己的愤怒更有价值，更不会给自己找麻烦。

他漫不经心的切着自己的番茄，意大利面在锅里煮着，再过五分钟就能好，他又花了点时间做了点蘑菇肉酱，他的烤箱里，烤鸡正散发着温暖的气息，在等烤鸡出炉前他拿出了一双防烫手套，心情不错的隔着那被映成红色的玻璃看着它。

天使在他的卧室叽叽咕咕，感谢优良的设计，他完全听不清对方是不是在和他的植物在谈他的黑历史，他一点都不想搞清楚这点。

而天使显然不是这么想的。

在杰森忙着摆盘的时候，他听见门被敲响了，他从厨房里探出脑袋，半皱着眉准备看看哪只蝙蝠宝宝看不懂上面贴的字，他看见了天使，以及。

他没忍住，用粘着面粉的手擦了擦眼睛，然后又不得不冲到水池边花十几秒好好洗洗，而他没有关闭的门清晰的将三个声音传递了过来。

“这是在哪儿？”

“你他妈是谁怎么在我的安全屋？”

“欢迎你们，不同世界的杰森·陶德，”天使一如既往平和的声音响了起来，“我们这里的杰森陶德做了大餐，我想，你们可以一起享用它。”

杰森深深的吸了一口气，没忍住骂了一句脏话。

5.

杰森叹息着又从厨房探出脑袋，这下他与一个暴怒着的年轻一些的自己、还有一个明显是孩子的自己对视，那个暴怒着的自己看到他的第一反应是拉住还是孩子的自己，示意对方往后站，他看了一眼玻璃上自己的倒影，反应过来他看起来发生了不少变化，难怪，谁叫他经历了如此操蛋的事？

他只是端着那过于火热的烤鸡从厨房里走出，语气平淡的示意这两个杰森去帮忙端菜出来，暴怒着的自己冷笑出声，说着凭什么听你的？

杰森耸了耸肩，轻描淡写的指了指天使，“这位是客人，是我们的朋友，”杰森说，他挑起了一边的眉，“你该不会想让客人来做吧？”

暴怒着的自己大声骂了两句，大步走向厨房，而还是孩子的自己则有些手足无措的看了他一眼，似乎有很多话想说，但没和他对视几秒，就低着头跟着对方进了厨房。

三个杰森一起布置了圣诞大餐，原本只为两个人准备的食物，四个人一起吃变得有些不太够。

两个大杰森和天使都不约而同的把最好的部分和最多的食物让给了那个孩子，杰森观察了那孩子几眼，确认对方已经是一个罗宾，他询问性的又看向了另一个成年的杰森，而后者警告性示意他闭嘴，哈哈、看样子，杰森陶德都不适合和其他人相处，哪怕是他自己也一样。

杰森和天使边吃边聊着天，说实话聊天并不是他们的习惯，他不习惯在吃饭的时候聊天，他谈起了哥谭的天气，那群总是让人头疼的蝙蝠，还有那永远不知安分的罪犯。

天使对此一贯反应是劝说他尽量少做这样危险的活动，他敷衍性的回了两句，余光瞥见还是罗宾的自己杯子空了，在他想做什么前，另一只成年杰森拿起了饮料，倒满了它。

“你们有什么想问的吗？”杰森看向了对方的眼睛，他不出意外的看到了一颗破碎并努力挣扎的灵魂，但对方意外的已经有了属于他的缝补剂。

而那双和他别无二致的眼睛危险的紧眯，“你不恨了。”

对方说。

杰森点了点头。

那双眼像是被泼入沸油中的冷水一样直接炸起了锅，他猛地攥紧了他的啤酒杯，差点把酒杯抓裂，他从喉咙里激射出汹涌的恶意，“为什么？”

小罗宾被他吓了一跳，递到嘴边的鸡肉直接掉到了桌上，而杰森给小孩又夹了一块，做完这件事后，又喝了一口酒。

“我也回到了过去，”杰森说，“我杀了小丑，故事结束。”

听到小丑这个词，那双眼睛亮的可怕，杰森很熟悉那个眼神，那是他无数个日日夜夜在镜子前看到的眼神，那双眼睛看着他，然后爆发出无法抑制的愉快。

“不，这并不是原因，”那个同样被被困于过去的红头罩摇了摇头，也许是听到另一个自己杀了小丑而变的不那么具有敌意，但他发觉了更多，那是现在的杰森变成这样，一个.....与他截然不同的杰森陶德的致命的原因，他相信那个答案会让他更加想要发笑，“你的答案更荒唐，更好笑。”

对此，杰森附和性的点了点头。

“是的，我刚回去的时候，见鬼的命运和我开了一个玩笑。”

他凝视着那双和自己一模一样的眼睛说。

“我救了一个孩子。”

他耸了耸肩。

“他的名字是、乔奈尔。”

过去的红头罩直接给了他一拳，杰森对此不躲不避，任由对方几乎可以杀死人的力道让他像是一袋垃圾一样倒在地上，天使连忙为他召唤了圣光为他治疗，而他则冲天使努了努嘴，示意对方去看罗宾。

罗宾依然坐在自己的椅子上、但他抱着头，身体不断抽搐着，大滴眼泪从那双惊恐的眼睛里掉落，他眼睛茫然的睁着，仿佛又一次坠进了梦魇里。

“因此，我变成了这样，”杰森任由另一个自己在他身上发泄着恨，在他在过去看到那个过去的自己的时候他就知道会有这天，他对此很抱歉，但他依然会去做，他并不想对对方隐瞒，“命运是个该死的婊子，他把一个孩子送到了我手上，然后，我养大了他。”

他没意识到自己大笑出声，表情扭曲、和另一个自己看起来几乎一模一样，他大笑着重复，“只差几秒，那个孩子就会死成一个没人在意的垃圾，但我.....救了他。”

另一个杰森的这次直接往他脸上来了一拳，然后黑着脸把罗宾抱在了怀里，罗宾在对方怀里最终嚎啕大哭，是的，他该哭的，他是多么幸运啊，在遭受一切前，有另一个自己救了他的命，而他那他以为几乎没有的正义感，阻止他报仇，却没有把恨一同拿去。

“你是个疯子。”过去的得到另一种安排的红头罩说。

“是的，”杰森在天使的帮助下重新坐了起来，他脸青了好大一块，但万幸的没有影响到咀嚼功能，他们的争吵甚至没有掀翻桌子，食物们都好好在这儿，应该庆幸红头罩们都没有浪费食物的习惯，他现在并不想肿着一张脸进厨房，“哥谭谁不是疯子呢？”

他十分赞同对方的观点。

6.

他们令人惊讶的平静的吃完了这一餐。

也许是天使在的原因，另一个红头罩并没有再展现什么攻击行为，杰森也不再开口说话，罗宾也已经平静下来，安静的啃着杰森推过来的饭后水果，他甚至说了声谢谢。

在罗宾吃完最后一口水果后，杰森望向另一个红头罩，而另一个红头罩皱着眉与他对视，三十秒后，另一个红头罩啧了一声，开始收拾桌上的残局，天使领着罗宾坐在沙发上，杰森打开了电视，打开了久违的付费频道，在猫和老鼠或者变形金刚间犹豫了一会儿，最终把遥控器直接交给了罗宾，他又顺手的在小孩头上撸了一下，而小孩不太高兴的用遥控器打了一下他的手，他叹了一口气，走进了厨房。

另一个红头罩走了进来，他关上了门。

“你还有问题？”杰森从对方手里接过餐具、将它们浸在水池里。

“你说你杀了小丑。”另一个红头罩说。

杰森点了点头。

“但你又说你收养了他。”

杰森又点了点头。

“......”

“你猜出了答案，不是吗？”

杰森直视另一个自己的眼睛，他笑了起来。

“没错。”

“那孩子没成为小丑，另一个倒霉鬼成为了他。”

这次换他步步紧逼，他笑着走向了另一个年轻的自己，对方皱着眉，被他逼到了门上。

他很赞赏对方没有轻举妄动，不愧是犯罪巷出生的孩子，他很清楚他现在并不能赢过他，红头罩们也许能收敛脾气，但永远不会停下磨利爪牙，这里并不是他的哥谭，尽管也许在那件事发生前的确属于他，但现在，这里，至少这间屋子在杰森的管辖下。

“所有人在被命运玩弄前，都不过是个普通人，”杰森耸了耸肩，让开了一步，“哪怕是小丑。”

他打开了水龙头，对对方做了个请的手势，而另一个红头罩沉默着走了过来。

“你比我干的好多了，”杰森看着对方洗着盘子，由衷的感叹道，“我可没有机会救我自己，我能看得出来，你并没有一开始就到达那个孩子的时空，命运也给了你一个选择。”

“是啊，”红头罩撇了撇嘴，“所有的杰森陶德都那么不走运，我也回到了过去，然后遇到老蝙蝠，还有被蒙着头罩的一个倒霉鬼，哈，时机正好。”

“.....”

他清洗的动作一顿。

“我给了他另一个选择，但他没选对。”

红头罩说。

“然后，我就随便找了什么法师，只想离开那里。”

“惊喜来了。”

红头罩狠狠的啐了一口，差点吐进水池里。

“当我恢复视觉，我就看见那间仓库，一个孩子倒在地上，身上全是血，几乎没有气。”

杰森知道那是谁。

红头罩半自豪半讥讽的看向他。

“然后，”红头罩也笑了起来，“我救了他，我该死的，幸运的……救了他。”

7.

当大人间的谈话结束后，红头罩和杰森一人拿一瓶啤酒走出了厨房，红头罩给小杰森拿了一盒冰淇淋，小杰森说了声感谢，换了一个新的动画头也不抬的在看，而他手里抓着一袋面包。

而天使本人不见踪影。

看到那袋面包，杰森嘿嘿笑了两声。

“我有没有说过，那是一位天使。”

杰森说。

“哈？你脑子有毛病吗？”

红头罩对此翻了个白眼。

什么见鬼的天使会和红头罩在一起？

“他是天使。”

罗宾说。

红头罩猛地看向他，而小男孩腼腆的抓着面包，手上还拿着两根细长，洁白的羽毛。

那羽毛比一般的鸟类大很多，而屋子里也的确少了一个人。

杰森满意的点了点头，无视了另一个成人版自己懵逼的表情。

“很好、两个小杰森都有面包了。”

最终，他们拿那袋面包做了三明治，天使并没有出现，而杰森对此并不是很惊讶，他和红头罩坐在沙发两边，中间坐着罗宾，小罗宾看的入神，而他们两个在闲聊。

“所以你见到了蝙蝠了吗？”

“见到了。”

“你把我们交给他了？”

“怎么可能？！我立即就带着小孩跑了，蝙蝠追的紧，但还是被我甩掉了。”

“......”

“怎么了？”

“你觉得，蝙蝠侠真的能轻易甩掉吗？”

“最好是被甩掉的，毕竟.....老蝙蝠差点就救不了他。”

“......”

“......我们是不是应该来点爆米花？”

“我也觉得，要不你炸？”

8.

在小罗宾睡着后，杰森和红头罩把门一锁，留了便条，然后出去巡逻。

两个红头罩一起出现威慑力更足，他们风格并不相同、一个更老练，一个更狂野。

他们联手整治了好几片街区，杰森一边巡逻一边给红头罩传授经验，最终在韦恩高塔附近遇上了也出来巡逻的蝙蝠们。

他们的目标都是阿卡姆监狱，犯罪分子都不会放过这个日子，尤其是阿卡姆那里的疯子，杰森颇为遗憾的看着那座形同虚设的囚牢，他拉住了另一个自己，让他不要冲上去。

他将对方护在身后，自己面对蝙蝠们的视线。

“你们要去那里？好吧，我们换一个地区巡逻。”

杰森说，他用上十成力道，强硬的把另一个自己留在原地，并为对方挡去不必要的目光。

他没等蝙蝠们说话，就转身就走，当然，蝙蝠们并没有如他的愿，夜翼喊着他有些怀念的绰号向他扑了过来，罗宾紧随其后，没被面具挡住的下半张脸嘴角垂着看起来几乎可以挂东西，他不可爱的挥着刀。

他又想起另外一群蝙蝠了。

“你居然在发呆？”红头罩慌忙应付着夜翼的攻势，一边对他投来愤怒的视线。

“抱歉？”杰森稍微打起精神，他又一次躲过达米安的刀，并给对方来了一脚，他没控制力道，小孩身上立刻就有了一块红印，然后更愤怒的冲他挥刀，“要换人吗？”

“不用。”红头罩避过夜翼的短棍，很显然，夜翼并没有发现对方也是杰森，或者说他有点感觉不对，但还是以对待一个罪犯的态度对付着另一个他自己，而红头罩冷笑了两声，他早就想这么和迪克打了。

二十分钟后，杰森和红头罩十分悲惨的被请去喝茶。

“真惨。”

杰森看着被打的更惨一些的红头罩说。

而红头罩愤怒的晃了晃头罩。

“还不是你的错？！”

9.

当两个头罩被打开的时候，杰森满意的听见夜翼惊呼一声，盯着那张和杰森如出一辙，但更年轻些的脸有些不知所措。

而另一个杰森对迪克嘲讽的勾起嘴角，神态表情和他熟悉的那个几乎一模一样，迪克无措的看向了他自己世界的杰森，而杰森对此点了点头。

“平行世界。”

蝙蝠侠说。

两个红头罩一起看向了不知什么时候出现的蝙蝠侠，对方脱下了面具，用那双湛蓝色充满睿智的眼睛看着他们。

“准确说，这是另一个被卷入时空的倒霉鬼，”杰森站了起来，捆住他的绳索不知什么时候被他解开，他径直走到了另一个他自己面前，为他也解开束缚，另一个红头罩也获得了自由，他不高兴的瞪了夜翼一眼，“他为你们也带来了礼物。”

杰森说。

“你居然敢打这个主意？！”红头罩立刻醒悟过来扑向了他，他和杰森扭打在一起，而杰森基本由着对方打，除了对方太过分的时候才稍微还手。

“你知道我的建议是正确的。”杰森说。

“你不可能带着他，一辈子躲着这群爱管闲事的蝙蝠。”

一张图片出现在蝙蝠电脑的大屏幕上、那是一个在吃冰淇淋的孩子。

而这个孩子，和还是罗宾时的杰森，长的一模一样。

杰森没有理会夜翼向他抛来的一连串问题，而是看向了蝙蝠侠。

“我给你一次选择。”

杰森说。

而蝙蝠侠也看着他。

他叹了一口气。

“别让我们失望。”

10.

二代罗宾做了个梦。

他回到了韦恩大宅里。

他闻到了烤肉和果蔬的香气，而他身下的床铺如此柔软，让他想起自己过去的好日子。

他在睡梦中翻了个身，摸到什么。

他猛地睁开眼睛，然后震惊的到处乱看。

天啊。

虽然陈设有微妙的不同，但罗宾认出来这的确是他的房间，是他还是罗宾时的房间。

他怎么会回来呢？

他抱着头将自己缩成一个团，那些尖叫和痛苦又涌了上来，这是梦吗、这是他要死了才会做的梦吗，这里是假的，连同那个大个的自己也是假的，老的那个也是假的，天使也是假的？是死亡给他的最后的仁慈，就像是卖火柴的小女孩？火柴燃尽，他就会失去生命。

他哭了起来，他迫害着他的肺，他曾多么努力呼吸，但还是一点点空气都吸不到，他很快会变冷，很快什么都感觉不到。

门被打开了，急促的脚步声直奔他的床，有什么抱住了他，叫着他的名字。

“别怕，杰森，别怕。”

他被熟悉的温暖所笼罩了、对方身上带着一股淡淡地古龙水味，他知道这个，他过去不喜欢这个、但他现在像是溺水的孩子一样紧紧地抓住对方。

“布鲁斯。”

他抽泣着说。

而蝙蝠侠抱紧了那个逃离死亡阴影的罗宾。

那个最需要他，但他却不在的罗宾。

布鲁斯不知不觉流出泪来。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

11.

“你给所有人都准备了礼物？”

红头罩坐在沙发上看着那群使劲偷瞄蝙蝠侠那边的蝙蝠们，以及每个人身边，颇符合自己喜好的礼物，扬起了一边眉毛。

“习惯了。”杰森不以为然的说，他给自己倒了杯茶，“我有点困了，想要睡一觉。”

红头罩点了点头，然后反应过来，他张大了嘴。

“你过去和蝙蝠们住一起？”

他一脸震惊的说。

杰森点了点头，捞出一个重磅炸弹。

“不止如此、他的罗宾还是我找的呢。”

他打了个哈欠，没忍住，靠上沙发闭上眼睛。

“你们随意，我先睡一觉。”

杰森说睡就睡，不到五分钟就睡着了，只剩下红头罩，以及一个和他一样一脸震惊的红罗宾。

“大红，”这个世界的红罗宾吞了口口水，一脸不敢相信的看着他，“他是认真的？”

而红头罩哼了一声当作回答、他现在依然不太想搭理自己的后继者，回答一声已经是他的极限，他也学着睡死过去的人往沙发一靠，然后也闭上眼睛。

他也紧随其后的睡着了。

温暖和黑暗充斥了他的意识。

真让人意外，他以为自己永远不会在这里睡着了。

12.

不知是谁的主意。

蝙蝠们有了一张新照片。

大中小三只曾经的二代罗宾一起挤在一张沙发上睡的昏天黑地，而蝙蝠们站在他们后面，无奈的看着镜头。

这张合影也被送给了杰森们，杰森只是撇撇嘴，而红头罩则气的跳脚，骂了句狠话，就带着小杰森跑了。

杰森和其他两只杰森分享了他安全屋的一间卧房，第二天，这两只就像凭空出现时一样，悄无声息的消失不见了。

对此，他掏出自己的照片，拿出打火机，然后点燃了它。

他注视着照片化为灰烬。

也许他可以从提姆那里再要一张，那小子绝对会多印一些，他对此毫不怀疑。

有点可惜。

这可算是他的第一张家庭合影吧？

end

之所以烧了，是因为，他意识到他的每一个选择会造成不同结果。

也许有一种可能，他成为了小丑。

而他知道，或者大概率相信一点。

如果是经历过一切的他。

在最终，会决定自灭。

所以他烧给了他。

谁叫这就是杰森陶德呢。

哦，指的就是那个取代小丑成为小丑的杰森。

另外，照片是杰森发的，他随身带着屏蔽器（过去世界老蝙蝠和他自己做的），监控设备失灵，只有屏蔽名单外的可以正常使用。

蝙蝠们并不知道杰森回到的过去是怎样的、或者是知道一点。

绝对不知道他养的孩子是乔奈尔，也是他世界的小丑。

不是很有趣的故事，但是是属于杰森陶德自己的故事。

天使以及蝙蝠侠救不了他们、能救他们的只有自己。

罗宾杰森和选择杰森的出现是天使做的，他的确完成了那个祈祷的内容，只不过他针对的是从杰森自己入手，说实话如果让蝙蝠们搞清楚并主动恐怕要等到天荒地老，但已经经历过多的杰森看的更明白，如果杰森发现另一个自己能有更好的安排，那他一定会去做，更别提，那是一个逃离死亡，史无前例的没死过的自己，他不应该活在逃离和恨里，他几乎没犹豫就准备把那个小罗宾带给蝙蝠侠，尽管那并不是他们的蝙蝠侠，但现在这个经历过岁月冲突和折磨和他的死和复仇的蝙蝠侠，无疑是能给现在的小罗宾他最需要的正确的支持的。

他看够了因为一些动脑子就想明白的话来的搞笑的复仇戏码，他成功过也实现过自己的目标，但最后.....嗯，他失去了意义，他并不想选择杰森和罗宾杰森也像他这样....浪费时间。

某些方面来讲，现在的杰森更像是蝙蝠侠，丧钟和他自己的结合体（虽然我不知道丧钟为什么也在我参照对象里）

回来的杰森并不想主动去动小丑，但撞到他刀口的时候他也会反击，他在过去积攒的经验让他能做很多事，他上次非法杀死了小丑，他现在想合法的把对方送到监狱，送他上路。

如果说在过去的红头罩是个非法暴徒，他回来后想的是更进一步，他有武力，也需要更多东西了，他可能会去从政嗯。

就结果而言，两个杰森的到来的确是缓和了蝙蝠家的关系，以及让现在的杰森打起了精神，而那两个杰森回到了罗宾杰森的地方，按照设想，那张照片会让选择杰森不再那么不信任蝙蝠侠，并且他很可能会把罗宾杰森还给蝙蝠侠、最重点是罗宾杰森，前文说很清楚，蝙蝠侠是不那么容易甩开的，让蝙蝠侠决定不去干涉两个杰森生活是因为，那个蝙蝠侠意识到他的存在只会让杰森们痛苦并且只有折磨而已，而经历过一切，罗宾杰森已经得到了最需要的一口呼吸，至于他回不回去不重要，重要的是他能做出选择，而他也不必丢掉他的家人。

选择杰森之所以没过多反抗，是因为他知道现在杰森是对的，虽然很难接受，但他知道是对的，没必要因为他的固执让一个本可以得救的杰森跟着他颠沛流离，本质上讲、所有的杰森都不会让孩子经历这些，更别是他自己。

....明面上是一个家庭得以挽救，实际上是三个。

所以天使干的很棒哦。

嗯，四倍（五倍的）杰森送上。

分别是，那个二次选择的两只（这个脑洞没写完，剧情就是那个文里的剧情），回到小丑成为小丑那刻给蝙蝠侠选择但蝙蝠侠没选对愤然跑路寻死不成的红头罩。

以及被那个寻死不成救了的被打的要死的没等来蝙蝠侠却等来另一个自己的罗宾杰森。

再以及主视角回到过去救了还是孩子的小丑养孩子最终回来的杰森。

哦，以及活在话里的，主视角回到过去救了还是孩子的小丑养孩子然后最终迫不得已决定成为小丑的杰森。

以及，依然活在话里，被主视角杰森送面包的过去的小杰森。

这算五杰临门吗？（托腮）

写完了。

手动再见。


End file.
